The invention relates to a combustion chamber screen, especially for an inflator, comprising plural flow orifices and bent segments. In addition, the invention relates to an inflator, an airbag module as well as a vehicle safety system. Furthermore the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combustion chamber screen.
Occupant restraint systems for automotive vehicles usually include airbag modules comprising an airbag which is inflated in the case of impact so as to reduce the probability of a collision of body parts of a vehicle occupant with a vehicle component and to protect a vehicle occupant against the effects of high negative accelerating forces, respectively. For inflating the airbag in the case of impact usually inflators are provided which comprise a combustion chamber filled with solid propellant and including a discharge end. Inflators have at least one igniter unit for igniting the solid propellant, thereby hot gas for inflating the airbag being generated. Moreover at least one combustion chamber screen can be provided which is positioned at the discharge end of the combustion chamber and is adjacent to the solid propellant.
At present combustion chamber screens in the form of hemispherical components are known. Combustion chamber screens of this type require a mounting state oriented in the inflator so as to ensure optimum hot gas flow in terms of fluidics toward a connected inflator component. In this case, by way of example, a hot gas flow toward a connected nozzle which closed by a burst plate having a connected pressure reservoir is mentioned.
It can be beneficial in this case that the hemispherical top of the afore-mentioned combustion chamber screen is positioned toward the combustion chamber, i.e. in the direction of the igniter unit, whereas a mounting state rotated about 180°, i.e. the hemispherical top facing away from the combustion chamber, is detrimental with respect to the afore-mentioned hot gas flow.